


Preludes

by LegendsofSonic21



Series: Death Battle [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSonic21/pseuds/LegendsofSonic21





	1. Power of Darkness | Prelude

Hiei vs Riku

( Yu Yu Hakusho vs Kingdom Hearts)

  
Wiz: Jaganshi Hiei.  
  
Boomstick: Riku.  
  
Boomstick: Two badass swordsmen with power beyond anything you could imagine. These two legendary fighters are known for incredible speed and skills  
  
Wiz: They both at one point were the villains of the story. Going along a dark path to reach their goals. But the hero showed them the errors of their ways causing them to regret their actions. They are now looking for redemption through their actions. We are to see which of these two anti-heroes are stronger.  
  
Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE!  
  


**Backstory:**

Wiz: Hiei was born a male fire demon in a female ice demon village. Naturally, the ice maiden weren't too thrilled about having a fire demon in their village.   
  
Boomstick: So they decided that the best thing to do in that situation was to throw the small child off a cliff. Yeah these people are kind of messed up,  
  
Wiz: Hiei was thought dead for years by the village. Little did the ice maidens know of his survival, and resulting in his new cutthroat nature.   
  
Boomstick: Fortunately, as most popular anti heroes do, Hiei reformed after getting his ass kicked by the main character, Yusuke Urameshi.   
  
Wiz:After years of travelling and aiding Team Urameshi, a group of fighters out to protect the three realms, Hiei grew to tolerate most humans, and helped save the world from those who sought to destroy its inhabitants.

 

 **Feats:  
  
**  
  
Wiz: Hiei was an incredibly skilled even from an early age, he had achieved A class status at the age of 5 far surpassing most demons in power. As he grew older, he killed several people mostly just for fun, causing those that survived to greatly fear and reject him  
  
Boomstick: I mean wow that's one terrifying little child and he only gets more terrifying as he grows up. He would have defeated Yusuke in their first encounter if not for Kurama's timely interference.   
  
Wiz: Even people who can evolve to become immune to Hiei's abilities aren't safe. For example Hiei defeated Zeru handily in a fight despite Zeru's ability to evolve and become immune to Hiei's fire abilities and sword. He even later learns to control Dragon of the Darkness Flame and absorb it leading to him being able to completely overpower Bui in a fight.  
  
Boomstick: And that's before he was trained by Mukuro one of the strongest S class demons, who trained Hiei to become an S Class demon himself. At that point Hiei was strong enough to kill his old mentor Shigure.

 

 

 

**Physicality: Strength  
  
** **  
**

Wiz: Hiei is incredible strong. He easily killed Makintaro a C-class demon which is impressive considering Byakko another C-class demon could survive being pushed into lava.  
  
Boomstick: That is one terrifying kid for sure, even without his sword. Hiei is still strong enough to lift a giant pillar with ease and even catch a giant axe that was thrown right at him. ThatWow what kind of training did this guy go through?  
  
Wiz: He even consistently stalemates Yusuke in their fights which is impressive considering. Yusuke could knock out a world class boxer with just shockwave from his punch. And this was just a third of Yusuke's power. He even destroyed half of the dark tournament arena with his raw power.

 **Physicality: Speed**  
  
Wiz: Hiei is renowned across the world for his speed. He is by far the fastest person out of all Team Yusuke and considering his competition for example Yusuke who is fast enough to dodge gunfire and lightning arrows that's quite incredible  
  
Boomstick: This guy moved fast enough to slice Seiryu sixteen times within just a second, move fast enough to the point it looked like he was teleporting and move fast enough to leave afterimages. And those are just feats from the beginning of series.  
  
Wiz: Later on He quickly cuts off Makintaro's arm off and takes it for himself so fast that no one not even Makintaro noticed the attack until Hiei even move from the spot.   
  
Boomstick: Once he and the rest of Team Yusuke finished a mission in 0.84 seconds. That's pretty amazing.

 

 

  * Blitzes Yusuke with afterimages

  * Dodges a point-blank Spirit Gun

  * Blitzes Seiryu, a demon who can throw hundreds of punches in a split second

    * Slices him sixteen times within a second

  * Sliced off Makintaro’s arm without him noticing

  * Saves Yusuke from an explosion

  * Matches Yusuke in speed as well

  * With the rest of Team Urameshi, completes a mission in 0.84 seconds




 

 **Physicality: Durability**  
  
Wiz: Hiei is also incredibly durable, he was strong enough as a baby to survive falling from the sky to the ground.  
  
Boomstick: I mean HOLY SHIT!!! This guy is just constantly shaking off fatal wounds as if they were nothing. Kuro biting him in the shoulder with his large fangs. Hiei just brushes it off. Zeru burning a hole in his chest, Hiei doesn't even look bothered by it and just casually regenerates the wound. Shigure cutting off his frickin' arm, Hiei just gets back up and keeps fighting as if nothing happened. Can anything kill this guy?  
  
Wiz: Its true Hiei has shown that he has immense endurance and durability. You would be wise not to underestimate this deadly swordsman.

 

 

  * Survived a fall from the sky as a baby

  * Tanked a punch from Yusuke

  * Took a bite from Kuro

  * Continues to fight after losing an arm

  * Was fine after being struck by Kuro

  * Survived Zeru's fiery punches

  * Tanks a punch from Bui

  * He survived being hit by Mukuro who is said to hit with the force of a nuke




 

Spirit Classes:  
  


Wiz: There are three worlds in the YYH Universe. Spirit World, Human World, Demon World, and Nether World.

Boomstick: In Spirit World there dwells many demons and apparitions. All are ranked by Spirit World from weakest to strongest, so Spirit World knows how to fight them or if they should leave the job to someone stronger.

* * *

Wiz: These are called Strength Ratings. They are rated based off of You-ki and Rei-ki, which have effects on physical and inner strength. It goes from D-Class to S-Class, S being the strongest, D being the weakest. SABCD. All have Middle Tiers within the letter tiers. If we see a strong D-Class Demon, the next C-Class we see is better. It's like the Mysterious Being Threat Level from OPM. Destructive capability is only listed when necessary and notable.

  * A class system that ranks the power of a demon

  * Anything a weaker class can do, a stronger ranked demon should be able to

  * E-Class Demons:

    * The weakest class

    * Stronger than the average human

    * Can lift and swing a tree

  * D-Class Demons:

    * The second weakest class

    * Can survive dips in lava

  * C-Class Demons:

    * The average strength of most demons

    * Strong enough to break armors harder than diamonds

  * B-Class Demons:

    * The strongest class of demons that can be found in the Human World

    * Younger Toguro as a B class demon can melt weaker demons with their aura alone

    * Younger Toguro can also kill humans by simply poking their heads

    * Younger Toguro can also carry 1,000 tons with no issue

  * A-Class Demons:

    * The second to highest class

    * Are said to be capable of causing immeasurable destruction in the human world and nothing short of a nuclear weapon could stop them

    * Considered to be a threat capable of destroying an entire country

  * S-Class Demons:

    * -The highest class

    * Considered to be planetary threats

    * As a Lower S-class Hiei was strong enough to defeat a horde of five-hundred upper A classes by themselves with relatively little effort

    * End of Series Hiei is an Upper S-Class Demon




Equipment:  
  
  
  
Wiz: Hiei carries around a bushido-style katana with him wherever he goes.

 

Skills:

  
  
  
Wiz: Hiei is a master swordsman. His teacher was Shigure, an S class demon who taught Hiei how to become adept in swordsmanship. He later on left to pursue his own goals and developed his own sword style along the way.  
  
Boomstick: And boy it is incredible, He can precisely stab someone without hitting any of their vital organs and muscles and capable of delivering multiple precision strikes at lightning-fast speed.  
  
Wiz: Combined with his already incredible speed and skill makes Hiei a deadly enemy to have.

Abilities:

  * Astral Projection

  * Spiritual Awareness

  * Healing Factor

  * Jagan Eye

    * A magical organ implanted by an S-Class demon

    * Telepathy

    * Jagan Binding Curse

    * Mind Control + Resistance

    * Remote Viewing

    * Telekinesis

    * Viewing and Erasing memories

  * Jagan Transformation

    * Increases all attributes.

  * Fire Abilities

    * Dragon of the Darkness Flame

    * Master of the Black Dragon

    * The Sword of Flames

      * Can use as an extension to a broken sword

    * Jaō Ensatsu Ken (Sword of Darkness flame)

    * Fist of the Mortal Flame

  * Elemental Resistance

    * Hiei is resistant to both extreme heat and severe cold

    * Can withstand a direct hit from Seiryu the Blue Dragon's Ice Dragon technique, an attack which turned Byakko, another Saint Beast, into a giant ice cube.

    * Survived Zeru’s flame attacks




 

Weaknesses:  
  
  
  
Wiz: However Hiei does have weaknesses. He can be quite arrogant at times and has often let his guard causing him to fall into enemy traps.  
  
Boomstick: His Jagan is also vulnerable to attacks which will weaken his psychic powers.

 

 

“Kurama, there is no person who does not carry scars upon their heart, and if there were such a man, they would be a shallow soul.”

  


Riku

Age: 17

Height: 5’10

Weight: Unknown

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts 1

Backstory:

Riku, newly elected Keyblade Master, best friend to Sora and Kairi, close confidant of the King of Disney Castle, and the original chosen one of the Keyblade of the Realm of Light. Born on the Destiny Islands, he was initially tempted by the Darkness and the powers of the Heartless, though he eventually righted his wrongs, becoming a Keyblade Wielder of the Light who harnesses both the powers of Light and Darkness, as well as the Keyblade, to combat against the evil of Xehanort.

Feats:

 

  * Considered by his peers to be the strongest fighter on the Destiny Islands.

  * Solos Beast, who is in-universe the strongest party member Sora teams up with in the first game.

  * Proceeds to nab Sora's Keyblade, as the sword believes Riku to be the most worthy

  * Stomps Xion, an imperfect replica of Roxas created using Sora's memories.

  * Kills a powered-up replica of himself, which was enhanced after absorbing Zexion of the Organization.

  * Kills Lexaeus, arguably the physically strongest member of the Organization.

  * Overwhelms Zexion to the point where he has to retreat.

  * Able to fight on equal terms with Roxas when each of them has one Keyblade.

  * Riku even knocks down Roxas to the point where he appears unconscious.

  * When Roxas regains his second Keyblade, Riku unleashes his inner darkness and overwhelms Roxas.

  * Together with Sora, destroys multiple forms of a Kingdom Hearts-fueled Xemnas, as well as his giant Nobody Dragon.

  * Pilots a glider while simultaneously wielding his Keyblade, jointly taking down a fleet of Nobodies and a giant Nobody Dragon with Sora.

  * Riku had presumably never flown this type of vehicle before.

  * Defeats two progressively stronger forms of Xehanort's Heartless.

  * Defeats the younger incarnation of Xehanort.

  * Dives into Sora's heart, defeats Sora while Sora is encased in Dark Keyblade Armor, and frees Sora from its influence.

  * After he and Sora's Mark of Mastery exams, Riku is chosen as the sole master.




 

Physicality: Strength

  


  * Effortlessly wields his weapons one-handed, with no apparent loss in power.

  * Knocks out Xion with a swift strike to the back.

  * Together with Roxas, dispatches a group of Neoshadow Heartless with a few short flourishes of his Keyblade.

  * In Riku-Ansem form, easily uses two hands to pin Saix to a wall.

  * Can catch a nothingness-fueled hand by Xemnas with no apparent pain. Proceeds to blitz Xemnas and fairly easily toss him several feet in the air.

  * With one hand and one slash, splits a large building into multiple pieces, then launches them at Xemnas' Nobody Dragon.

  * He can parry a strike from Xemnas with one hand.




 

Physicality: Speed

  


  * Dodges Xion's strike.

  * Dispatches a group of Shadow Heartless in a flash of light, with no sign that he used a weapon to do so.

  * Him and Sora move at high speeds during their final battle against Xemnas.

  * Can keep up with and parry Xemnas' laser barrage.

  * Moves at high speed when parrying Roxas' strike.

  * Moves at hypersonic speeds after transforming into Riku-Ansem form.

  * Finishes off Lexaeus with an high speed strike in Dark Mode.

  * Able to use Flowmotion to swiftly and acrobatically move through the air, off of walls, and perform other freerunning-esque feats.

  * His final clash with the Armored Ventus Nightmare.

  * Can dart around as a wisp of darkness.




 

Physicality: Durability

  * Tanks several attacks from Xemnas

  * In Riku-Ansem form, fights Sora to a standstill

  * Can jump off a skyscraper and land without injury.

  * Suffers an arm injury from Roxas during the events of 358/2 Days which persists throughout Kingdom Hearts II, judging by his arm movements, with little to no impairment to his combat ability.

  * On multiple occasions, has gone through nearly non-stop gauntlets of powerful enemies without any visible signs of exhaustion.

    * First shown with the 5 battles with Xemnas, only becoming tired after fighting a legion of Dusk Nobodies.

    * Also shown during the final stages of KH3D, where Riku consecutively battles the Anti Black Coat, both forms of Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless), the combined forces of the True Organization XIII, Young Xehanort, and the Armored Ventus Nightmare.




 

Equipment:

 

  * Way to Dawn Keyblade

  * Potion, Hi-Potion, Mega-Potion, Panacea, Elixir, Megalixir




 

Skills:

  


  * Master Swordsman

  * Keyblade Master

  * Expert Mage

  * Heightened Senses

    * Fights nearly uninhibited whilst wearing a blindfold. Riku's vision is completely obscured by the blindfold, as he needed to pull up the blindfold to see Xion's face, even though he was only a short distance away.

    * Riku fought Roxas with one Keyblade on near equal terms while blindfolded.

  * In addition to being able to fly the Sidecar Glider, Riku also can drive a Light Cycle.




 

Abilities:

Magic:

 

  * Fire Element: Fire, Fira, Firaga

  * Ice Element: Blizzard, Blizzara, Blizzaga

  * Lightning Element: Thunder, Thundara, Thundaga

  * Healing Magic: Cure, Cura, Curaga

  * Wind Element: Aero, Aerora, Aeroga

  * Gravity magic: Gravity, Gravira, Graviga

  * Time Magic: Stop, Stopra, Stopga

  * Magnet Magic: Magnet, Magnera, Magnega

  * Reflect magic: Reflect, Reflera, Reflega

  * Limit Break: Darkstrom

  * Status Effects: Mini, Blackout, Time Bomb, Confuse, Bind, Poison, Slow, Sleep, Stop, Vanish

  * In addition to the basic spells. He has variety of other abilities as well




 

Willpower:

 

  * Was initially chosen as the successor to the Keyblade of the Realm of Light, before he succumbed to Darkness.

  * Despite multiple prolonged exposures to darkness, his heart has, at the end of the day, remained incorruptible.

  * Although his body and heart are possessed by Xehanort's Heartless otherwise known as Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, he is able to resist and speak to Sora.

  * He closes the Door to Light with Sora, Donald, and Goofy from the other side.

  * Shows his willingness to give up his current form all of the sake of Sora, his best friend.

  * After two direct hits from Xemnas' Ethereal Blades, still manages to hand Sora his Keyblade, and musters enough concentration and willpower to fire the final energy beam against Xemnas.

  * Continues on to resist further influence by Ansem, even as his form appears to be Ansem, up until Ansem is purged from his heart.

  * Experiences consistent temptations from nearly every villain he faces which tells him to turn to darkness, and has not wavered since the events of Kingdom Hearts.

  * By the time his Mark of Mastery exam was near its end, Xehanort's younger-self had revealed that Riku's long-time exposure to darkness made him immune to its corrupting qualities, which prevented him from becoming one of Master Xehanort's new vessels, along with the power he gained from accepting himself.




 

Weaknesses:

 

  * Mana is a finite resource.

  * Has fallen to darkness several times.




 

"I know the way. Consume the darkness, return it to light."


	2. Controller of Time | Prelude

 

 

 

##  [Controllers of Time | Prelude](https://www.deviantart.com/dogdays11/art/Controllers-of-Time-Prelude-743260703)

 

Shadow the Hedgehog vs Homura Akemi

(Sonic the Hedgehog vs Puella Magi)

 

 

 

 

Shadow the Hedgehog

Age: Unknown

Height: 3' 3" | 100cm

Weight: 77.2 lbs. | 35kg

First Appearance: Sonic Adventure 2

 

Backstory:

 

Shadow is a "hedgehog" created in the Ark laboratory 50 years ago. He was made by Gerald Robotnik and with the Black Doom's blood to cure some video game cancer Maria had and to be the "Ultimate Life Form." But died later when she got shot by a gun trooper.

 

Feats:

 

  * With the help of Super Sonic, defeated the Final Hazard and saved the planet

  * Defeated Sonic in their first encounter

  * Destroyed a number of Metarex fleet ships in a single blow

  * Fought through legions of military soldiers.

  * Held his own against Mephiles and his clones

  * With the help of Super Sonic and Super Silver, defeated Solaris and saved all of reality

  * Defeated Devil Doom

  * Defeated Biolizard, a prototype Ultimate Lifeform much larger than Shadow himself

  * With the help of Super Sonic, defeated the Finalhazard and saved the planet

  * Finalhazard is a modified version of Biolizard

  * Easily defeated Infinite during his time when he was the Leader of the Jackal Squad

  * Wiped out the Black Arms

  * One of G.U.N's top agents

  * Defeated Metal Sonic.

  * Helped stop the Metal Overlord.

  * Teleported a City Sized Comet off of Earth.

  * Held his own against Enerjak




 

Physicality: Strength

 

 

  * Able to flip buses, trucks and concrete walls

  * Overpowered Sonic on numerous occasions

  * Without his Inhibitor Rings, kicked a Metrex ship

  * The size of the ship is as big as a battle station

  * Destroyed a large ship with a Chaos Emerald

  * Knocked away an head of the Final Nova's first form

  * Resisted the Final Mova's pull on him

  * Stated that Final Mova's first form is a size of a skyscraper

  * With his rings, off, used Chaos Control to redirect a laser strong enough to destroy half of the Eggdome




 

Physicality: Speed

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://giphy.com/gifs/shadow-the-hedgehog-7gJsYTRsHJk4M)

  * Should scale to Sonic who can move at FTL speeds

  * Dodged laser from G.U.N robots with ease

  * Dodged a barrage of bullets from Omega

  * Evaded and deflected lasers from the Metrex ship

  * Can run on water




 

Physicality: Durability

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://giphy.com/gifs/shadow-the-hedgehog-pLQVc0suGyOic)

  * Survived Atmospheric re-entry

  * Bullets couldn’t even scratch him

  * Tanked blows from Enerjak

  * Shrugged off Point Blank Explosions

  * Tanked attacks from a buffed up Eclipse




Equipment:

 

Hover Shoes

 

  * Rocket Propelled Shoes

  * Can be used to hover in the air

  * Can produce fire from the jets to attack opponents




 

Power Inhibitors

 

 

  * Limit Shadow’s power

  * Removing them, Increases his power exponentially but tires him out quicker




 

Artillery  
  
Motorcycle:  
  


  * Called Dark Rider



 

 

Gun:

 

 

[Egg Gun](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Egg_Gun)

 

20

[Flash Shot](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Shot)

 

20

 

Automatic

[Gatling Gun](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Gatling_Gun)

High

40

Long

Automatic

[Heavy Machine Gun](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Machine_Gun)

High

30

Long

Automatic

[Heavy Shot](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Heavy_Shot)

 

30

[Light Shot](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Light_Shot)

 

20

[Pistol](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Pistol)

Low

10

Short

 

[Ring Shot](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Ring_Shot)

 

20

[Semi-Auto Rifle](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Semi-Auto_Rifle)

Medium

30

Medium

Automatic

[Sub-Machine Gun](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sub-Machine_Gun)

Low

20

Short

Automatic

  


Close Combat:

 

 

[Black Sword](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Sword)

 

6

[Dark Hammer](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Hammer)

 

6

[Egg Spear](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Egg_Spear)

 

6

Environment Objects

 

4/6 (Varies)

 

Environment Objects refers to several objects in the environment that can be broken and picked up as weapons, such as traffic signs and torches.

[Survival Knife](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Survival_Knife)

 

6

  


Cannon:

 

 

[Bazooka](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Bazooka_\(Shadow_the_Hedgehog\))

High

6

Short

 

[Big Barrel](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Barrel)

 

8

[Black Barrel](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Barrel)

Medium

8

Short

 

[Egg Bazooka](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Egg_Bazooka)

 

6

[Grenade Launcher](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Grenade_Launcher)

Medium

6

Short

 

[Tank Cannon](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Tank_Cannon)

 

 

 

 

Laser:

 

 

[Laser Rifle](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Laser_Rifle)

 

20

[Refractor](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Refractor)

 

20

[Splitter](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Splitter)

 

20

Lock-On:

 

 

[4-Shot RPG](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/4-Shot_RPG)

High

12

Long

 

[8-Shot RPG](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/8-Shot_RPG)

High

24

Long

 

[Big Worm Shooter](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Worm_Shooter)

High

6

Long

 

[RPG](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/RPG)

High

6

Long

 

[Wide Worm Shooter](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Wide_Worm_Shooter)

 

18

[Worm Shooter](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Worm_Shooter)

High

6

Long

Vacuum:

 

 

[Vacuum Pod](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Vacuum_Pod)

 

20

 

Can be used to pull out walls

 

Special:

 

 

[Egg Vacuum](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Egg_Vacuum)

 

20/30 (Upgraded)

 

Unlocked by completing [Lava Shelter](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Lava_Shelter) in Story Mode. Functions like a Vacuum weapon, can be used to pull walls in certain stages.

[Heal Cannon](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Heal_Cannon)

 

10/20 (Upgraded)

 

Unlocked by completing [Final Haunt](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Haunt) in Story Mode. Functions like a Cannon weapon. Heals and sways the loyalty of enemies.

[Omochao Gun](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Omochao_Gun)

 

10/20 (Upgraded)

 

Unlocked by completing [Cosmic Fall](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cosmic_Fall) in Story Mode. Functions like a Laser weapon.

[Samurai Blade](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Samurai_Blade)

 

4/8 (Upgraded)

 

Unlocked by completing [GUN Fortress](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/GUN_Fortress) in Story Mode. Functions like a Close Combat weapon. When swung it sends out shock waves that deal damage to enemies without consuming ammo.

[Satellite Gun](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Satellite_Gun)

 

4/8 (Upgraded)

 

Unlocked by completing [Black Comet](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Comet) in Story Mode. Functions as a Lock-On weapon. Causes giant laser beams to fire from the sky akin to the ones seen in [Westopolis](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Westopolis).

[Shadow Rifle](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Rifle)

 

20

 

Unlocked by completing [The Last Way](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Way). Functions as Gun weapon. Defeats most enemies in a single shot. Cannot be upgraded. Automatic.

  


Skills:  
  
[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://giphy.com/gifs/video-game-shadow-the-hedgehog-owML79uZLHnfa)

 

  * Expert Marksman

  * Skilled Swordsmen

  * Military Experience

  * Skilled in Stealth and Spying

  * Good at Motorcycle driving

  * Killer Instinct




 

Abilities:

 

Chaos Force:

 

 

  * Can be used to enhanced his physical abilities

  * And has several other uses and abilities

  * But its main three uses are:




 

Chaos Control:

 

 

  * Can be used to teleport 

    * Even from one dimension to another. Shadow once used Chaos Control to teleport from the Sol Zone to Mobius Prime although he needed a Chaos Emerald to teleport through dimensions.
  * Time Manipulation

    * Stop Time

    * Time Travel

    * Slow down Time

  * Can be used to rewrite reality and alter time and space

    * For example in Worlds Collide Sonic and Mega Man used it to rewrite their universes back to normal




 

Chaos Blast:

 

 

  * It is an explosion of powerful Chaos Energy that damages anyone caught in it's range

    * It is powerful enough to demolish an entire city with ease




 

Chaos Spear:

 

 

  * Chaos Spear is a technique where the user channels raw chaos energy as a form of electricity into a spear-shaped energy construct and then fires it as an energy bolt.

  * Can be used to stun enemies or impale them

  * Can be used as physical weapons




 

Chaos Control Sphere

  * The target is trapped in a sphere of chaos energy that stops time around them



 

# Transformations:

 

Hero Shadow:

  * Full control over Positive Chaos Energy

  * Gives Shadow a Blue Aura, and lets him Utilize Chaos Control with a much greater effect.

  * Invulnerable.

  * Can fly much faster

  * Can only last a short time

  * Achieved when Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of justice




 

Dark Shadow:

  * Full control over Negative Chaos Energy

  * Gives Shadow a Red Aura, and lets him Utilize Chaos Blast with a much greater effect.

  * Invulnerable.

  * Only last a short time

  * Shadow's mind is fueled by thoughts of evil




 

Chaos Shadow:

  * A Form Shadow Enters after removing his Inhibitor Rings.

  * An Enormous Boost to his Power.

  * Powers up his Chaos Abilities to Insane degree's

  * Unlimited Chaos Energy




Chaos Boost:

  * Boosts his Destructive Power.

  * Gains new abilities Chaos Snap and Chaos Lance

  * Can Activate Chaos Blast at any time.




 

# Super Shadow:

  * Completely Invulnerable.

  * 1000x Increase to Everything.

  * Massively FTL

  * Gives Unlimited access to the Chaos Force.

  * After finished, Returns Shadow to peak physical Condition.

  * Unlimited Stamina.

  * Requires all 7 Chaos Emeralds.

  * Can last for at least a day

    * Sonic fought Enerjak for entire day in Super form




# Weaknesses:

 

 

  * Cocky

  * Arrogant




 

“If the world chooses to become my enemy... I will fight like I always have! “

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Homura Akemi

Age: 14 physically, in her 20's mentally

Height: 5'1 - 5'2

Weight: Unknown

Ethnicity: Japanese

Madoka Magica Episode 1: As If We Met in a Dream

 

Backstory:  
  
[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://screwattack.roosterteeth.com/post/51230485)

 

Homura is a second-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl. She was hospitalized from a young age due to a heart condition and eventually was finally healthy enough to transfer into Mitakihara Middle School, where she met Madoka Kaname. After accidentally wandering into a witch's barrier, she was saved by Madoka and third-year student Mami Tomoe, who revealed themselves as magical girls. The two magical girls later attempted to stop the Dreadnought witch Walpurgisnacht, but failed at the cost of their lives. When Kyubey appeared to Homura and offered her a contract, Homura wished to relive her meeting with Madoka but with Homura protecting her this time. Thus, Homura became a magical girl and was sent into a time loop, trying over and over again to change Madoka's fate.

 

Feats:  
  
[](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://media.giphy.com/media/qX08w85KNIM8w/100.webp)

  * Made a contract with the alien Kyubey to become a Magical Girl

  * One of the more powerful Magical Girls in the series, Exceeded only by Goddess Madoka

  * Stated to be the most powerful Magical Girl, so long as her opponent does not know the nature of her power

  * Discovered Kyubey's deceitful nature and killed him

  * Traveled through almost 100 time loops in an attempt to stop Walpurgisnacht

  * As a witch, Was on equal terms with Madoka, Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami all at the same time

  * Eventually rewrote the entire universe so that Madoka could be happy




Physicality: Strength

 

 

  * Homura knocks out Sayaka with a strike to the back of her neck.

  * Homura beats up a metal drum with multiple strikes of a golf club.

  * Homura clashes with wraith Kyoko, stopping her strike. Wraith Kyoko is strong enough to break through the ground with a strike.

  * Homura clashes with Mami.

  * Homura disarms Sayaka, who is strong enough to clash with Kyoko, who can break the ground with a strike.




 

Physicality: Speed

 

 

  * Homura dodges an attack from Walpurgisnacht.

  * While untransformed, Homura breaks her prefecture's high jump record.

  * Homura is fast enough to react to and, with timestop, avoid Charlotte's attacks. Charlotte is fast enough to blitz Mami, who is capable of intercepting individual SMG bullets.

  * Homura chases down a truck on a freeway, using brief instances of timestop to close the distance.

  * Homura dodges attacks from Oriko and Kirika. Kirika is fast enough that Mami is unable to keep up with her.

  * Homura jumps over Oriko's orbs.

  * Homura dodges attacks from a Satori wraith.

  * Homura is fast enough to keep up with wraith Kyoko, who is capable of reacting to and dodging Mami's shots after they're fired.

  * Homura leaps large distances across Mitakihara City.

  * Homura is fast enough to keep up Mami and dodge her shots.

  * Homura dodges Mami's shots while airborne at close range.

  * Homura lifts her leg to intercept a bullet after it goes through her head.




 

Physicality: Durability

  


  * Homura blocks an attack from Walpurgisnacht before withstanding being hit hard enough to smash into a large tree branch.

  * Homura withstands being knocked back by Walpurgisnacht's minions.

  * Homura survives but is incapacitated by Walpurgisnacht throwing a building at her.

  * Homura tanks several beam attacks from wraith Kyoko.

  * Homura tanks the explosion from a shockwave that destroys the building under her.

  * Homura withstands a bullet going through her head.




 

Equipment:

 

Magic Items:

 

  * Soul Gem




  * As a magical girl, Homura's soul is kept inside her soul gem, which she uses to transform.
  * Allows her body can survive fatal wounds and regenerate from nearly any injury no matter how fatal, so long as her soul gem remains intact and she has enough magic to fuel the regeneration.
  * However, if her soul gem is destroyed then she dies instantly
  * If she runs out of magic or fully despairs, she becomes a witch or is disappeared from the world by the Law of Cycles.
  * If Homura's soul gem is more than 100 meters away from her body, the connection will be broken and Homura's body will effectively be a corpse until her soul gem comes back into contact with her body.
  * After transforming, Homura's soul gem is located on the back of her left hand.
  * Magical girls are able to dampen or nullify pain.
  * Soul gems are able to detect residual magic and track witches.
  * Shield




  * By stopping the flow of the sand timer, Homura is able to stop time. Objects and people she touches are able to enter timestop with her. When the sand in the timer has completely flowed from one side to another, Homura loses the ability to stop time.

  * Once all the sand in her shield's sand timer has flowed from one side to the other, which takes approximately a month, Homura is able to reverse the orientation of the timer and go back in time to a certain point.

  * Homura is able to store a seemingly unlimited amount of items in her shield.




 

Artillery:

 

 

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://giphy.com/gifs/homura-akemi-lpn8JP5iE5Ni8)

  * Various types of explosives

  * Hand grenades, including flashbang grenades

  * Beretta 92FS pistol

  * A golf club

  * Pipe bombs

  * Remington Model 870 shotgun

  * Desert Eagle Mark XIX

  * M249 SAW light machine gun

  * AT-4 and RPG-7 anti-tank launchers

  * M224 mortars

  * Type 88 Surface-to-Ship missiles and Harpoon anti-ship missiles

  * Remotely detonated charges

  * Howa Type 89 assault rifle

  * Glock 19

  * MP40

  * Sa. Vz.61 Skorpion

  * H&K P7M13

  * Beretta Px4 Storm

  * H&K MP7

  * DSA SA58 Pistol

  * MG42

  * Walther P5




 

Skills:

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://plus.google.com/+AkuaShuzenBlackDevil/posts/AZPVSyGJEGc)

 

 

  * Expert Marksman

  * Incredible knowledge of traps and bombs

    * Capable of building fully functional bombs with remote detonators after reading about it on the internet

    * Often uses this in combat to lay traps

  * Ruthless & Skilled Tactitian

    * Not afraid to resort to underhanded tactics

    * faked committing suicide to throw Mami off during their fight




Abilities:

**Magic**

  * Homura is able to repair her eyesight with magic.
  * Homura is able to fire bolts of magical energy.
  * Homura is able to remotely control objects using telekinesis.
  * Homura is able to create a defensive ward that repels attacks.
  * After Madoka became the Law of Cycles, Homura's gained a bow that shoots powerful arrows of magic.
    * She can charge up the bolts and fire off black bolts. (More Powerful Bolts)
  * After Madoka became the Law of Cycles, Homura gained the ability of memory manipulation, allowing her to change the memories of herself and others.
    * She manipulated Mami's memory to trick her into believing that she was still with Mami recuperating in her house when in reality Homura had long since left and was halfway across the city.
    * Homura's memory manipulation magic can be used to create illusions to deceive people or rewrite her own memories.
  * She can creates barriers and forcefields
  * Homura fires bolts of magical energy powerful enough to break the ground.
  * Homura blows away gas from a fire extinguisher.
  * Homura destroys Kyubey's body with a bolt of magical energy.
  * Homura drives and launches a fuel truck at Walpurgisnacht using telekinesis.
  * Homura diverts attacks from several wraiths.
  * Homura's arrows pierce through several wraiths.
  * Homura destroys many wraiths with a shower of arrows.
  * Homura pierces several large holes in a Satori wraith.
  * Homura shoots through several large wraiths before destroying the head of the giant wraith holding her shield. The large wraiths are large enough to hold wraith Madoka in their fist.
  * Homura breaks several glass panes around her.
  * Homura and Madoka rain arrows down on a large area, killing thousands of Incubators.



**Special Attacks:**

**Magical Squall**

****

  * A special attack she learned from Madoka
    * She charges up an arrow then shoots it into the sky to summon a powerful magical array
    * This Magical Array is powerful enough to cover an entire city with arrows 



 

  * The magical arrows are incredibly powerful and can cause large explosions upon impact



 

  *  A single attack was enough to destroy several wraiths at once



 

**Clockup/Clockdown**

****

  * Clockup is used to speed up Homura
  * Clockdown is used to slow down opponents



 

**Shield's Pocket Dimension**

 

  * She can send people and objects including herself into her shield's pocket dimension.



  
**Firepower**   


[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://comicvine.gamespot.com/homura-akemi/4005-90932/forums/homura-akiemi-respect-thread-1656971/)

  


  * Homura kills Charlotte with several explosives.

  * Homura destroys Patricia with a pipe bomb.

  * Homura destroys several of Oktavia's wheels with several bullets before killing Oktavia with many pipe bombs.

  * Homura destroys Roberta with gunfire and a grenade.

  * Homura batters Walpurgisnacht with fire from launchers and mortars before using remotely-detonated explosives to drop two towers on her.

  * Homura pushes Walpurgisnacht back with several anti-ship missiles before exploding her with several hundred remote charges.

  * Homura destroys several of Walpurgisnacht's minions with assault rifle gunfire.

  * Homura shoots and destroys several of Margot's minions.

  * Homura blows up Sasa and her witch with C-4.

  * Homura destroys a witch's appendages with pipe bombs.

  * Homura's and Mami's accumulated shots destroy the ruins surrounding them after Homura releases her timestop.




Homulilly

 

 

Abilities:

 

  * Homulilly smashes through the wall of a large stone structure.

  * Homulilly destroys large areas of false Mitakihara City.

  * Stalemated Oktavia




 

Minions:

 

  * Clara Dolls




    * Fifteen dolls that play the roles of mourners in the false Mitakihara City.

    * They are Pride, Gloominess, Liar, Coldheartedness, Selfishness, Slander, Blockhead, Jealousy, Laziness, Vanity, Cowardice, Stupidity, Bias, and Stubbornness, while the last one, Love, has yet to arrive.

    * Carry steel rods

    * Most common minion

    * Their power is said to be able to match that of magical girls.

    * The Clara Dolls smash through several stone walls.

    * The Clara Dolls quickly speedblitz Kyubey.

    * The Clara Dolls plow through an army of Anthony minions.

    * A Clara Doll fights evenly with Sayaka, who is strong enough to clash with Kyoko, who can break the ground with a strike.

    * The Clara Dolls move fast enough to become blurs.

  * Lotte




    * The nutcracker witch's servant. It's duty is to mete out punishment.

    * They march in a large procession for the witch sent to the guillotine.

    * Carry Iron Spears

    * There are giant variants as well as the normal-sized ones.

    * A giant Lotte minion shatters a large building.

  * Luiselotte




    * A minion of the nutcracker witch. Her duty is to eliminate rats. She rides on her mount, a decaying tooth, and wields a spear.

  * Lilia




    * The nutcracker witch's servant. It's role is to chew. It fires large nuts from its mouth like cannonballs.

  * Liese




  * The nutcracker witch's servant. It's role is to bear bad news. There are giant variants as well as the normal-sized ones.




 

Demon Homura

  
[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://giphy.com/gifs/homura-T0JBVqDWmoNJS)

Abilities:

  * Homura's barrier encapsulates the universe.

  * Homura rewrites the laws of the universe.

  * Homura de-summons Oktavia and erases Sayaka's memories.




 

Weaknesses:

 

 

  * If her soul gem is destroyed, she dies

    * It is conveniently located on her left hand

    * No longer has to worry about her soul gem with her new power

  * Can only travel back a maximum of one month in time

  * Obsessed with Madoka

  * Mentally unstable




 

  
[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://myanimelist.net/featured/1619/Top_15_Best_Time_Travel_Anime_of_All_Time)

  


“I'll do it over, no matter how many times it takes. I'll relive it over and over again. I will find a way out. The one path that will save you from this destiny of despair. Madoka my one and my only friend. I don't care because if it's for you, I'll stay trapped in this endless maze... Forever.”


End file.
